


Crystals

by ImpulsiveWeeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Characters are kinda ooc, F/F, Lesbianism, My First Fanfic, One Shot, eren is a good brother, mikasa is angsty, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveWeeb/pseuds/ImpulsiveWeeb
Summary: The one where Mikasa visits Annie, and reminisces about their time together.





	

normal text; present time  
«»; memories / past tense  
"" ; speech  
'' ; thoughts  
_______________________________

 

« "Oi, Mikasa," 

Mikasa turned around to face the person who called her name, her lips turned upwards in satisfaction. Her blonde girlfriend, Annie Leonhardt, was behind her. Her usually stoic features showing some rare joy. Annie slowly walked up to Mikasa, her icy blue eyes gleaming with satisfaction. 

"Annie," Mikasa breathed out, enjoying the familiar warmth of Annie's arms around her waist. Annie looked up at her raven haired girlfriend, her features showing only happiness, something which only Mikasa could ever see. Mikasa's misty black eyes met Annie's icy blue ones. Both females's breathing quickened, as their faces drew closer together. Soon, their noses began brushing against each other, their lips mere inches apart. 

"You want to do this in public?" Annie breathed out, a teasing tone to her voice. Mikasa let out a breathy laugh, a full out smile on her features. 

"Do you want to wait? Save this for later?" The raven haired female asked as she pulled away, amusement lacing her voice.

A playful wink would be her response from her blonde girlfriend. 

"For you, Mikasa... I'll wait forever." »

______________________________

'I guess you will be waiting forever, Annie.' Mikasa thought bitterly, as she stared at the crystal that contained her girlfriend. 

No, not her girlfriend. Her former girlfriend. 

Yes, Annie wasn't anything to her anymore. Annie betrayed her.. no, she betrayed everyone, not just her. 

Yet as Mikasa hand lightly touched the surface of the gleaming crystal, she selfishly could not find it in her to pity the others, to pity the dead soldiers that Annie had slaughtered. 

Mikasa was angry. She was angry at Annie, for lying to her, for betraying her, for making her think there was something between her. But most of all, she was angry at herself. She was angry that she had fallen for Annie's lies, angry she had allowed Annie to fool her, angry that she hadn't noticed Annie's strange behaviour. 

In rage, Mikasa would hit the crystal, instantly regretting her choice as her fist throbs in dull pain. The worried voice of Eren sounded muted and distant, the pain of her hand merely merging with the emotional pain she was currently feeling. Eren's hand rested on her shoulder, and when she looked at her brother figure, she was shocked when he had a look of pure concern on his face. 

"Mikasa... Let's go." He said, shallowing thickly as he wiped the tears that Mikasa didn't even know she had shed from her face. 

Remaining silent, Mikasa would merely nod. Eren took her hand, squeezing it to reassure her. 

As they left, Mikasa looked over her shoulder, looking at the blonde who looked nothing but angelic in her crystal. 

_____________________________

« "M-Mikasa...!" Annie moaned out, her face flushing with heat as Mikasa nibbled on her girlfriend's neck, leaving a deep red mark on the pale skin. Annie could only squirm under her girlfriend. How did she end in this situation? How did mere cuddling turn into this? She'll never know.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Mikasa would ask, smirking at her usually strong girlfriend squirming under her. 

"N-Nothing." Annie mumbled out, breathing heavily as Mikasa's hands ran over her body. Annie suddenly began to regret her choice of clothing; a tank top and short shorts. Taking Annie's tank top off, Mikasa's hands began to grope Annie's breasts, pinching the nipples on each breast. Once Annie's nipples were erect enough, she began to suckle on the left nipple, throughly enjoying the loud shout of surprised pleasure that emitted from Annie's pink lips. 

Once she was done with Annie's breasts, she slowly pulled back. Looking at her beautiful girlfriend writhing under her, with eyes clouded with lust and a face flushed with heat, only served to arouse Mikasa even further. Leaning in, Mikasa would kiss her girlfriend passionately, her hands resting on Annie's hips. 

Pulling back for air, with only a thin thread of saliva connecting the two females's lips. Taking a deep breath, Annie would speak in a quiet, lustful voice. 

"I...." »

But before Annie could finish her sentence, a loud voice shouted; "Mikasa! MIKASA! WAKE UP!" 

Jumping awake, Mikasa panted heavily as Eren sat beside her, a frown on his features. Mikasa sighed, feeling sweat drip down from her brow. 

"You were saying her name again." Eren said, sadness lacing his voice. 

And at that, Mikasa would simply break down. Eren would hug her, his warmth, which was strangely familiar to Annie's, enveloped her. He remained silent, but to Mikasa, his silence was almost as if he was saying; "It's okay. I understand."

And that, was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far! This is my first fan fic, and I wasn't sure how to end it so... yeah. I'm quite happy with my work though! 
> 
> Well, cya next time I write something!~
> 
> -ImpulsiveWeeb


End file.
